buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Dragon
, Clock - I, Clock - II, and Clock - III]] " " is an attribute. See also Reversal. Playstyle s focus on their flag, which is actually four cards combined: Godclock, Clock - I, Clock - II, and Clock - III. Each of these cards have the keyword ability , which flip the cards when activated. Many cards care about whether Reversal is activated or not. Additionally, if all 4 cards are in Reversal, they form Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon. Their secondary mechanic is to bounce cards from their opponent's field, hand or drop zone into their opponent's deck or hand, as well as their own. This allows them to easily remove cards from their opponent's field easily, as a way to make the cards 'Go Back In Time', should the Reversal effect be incomplete. Additionally, some of the cards can be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Cards *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *S Special Series 3: The End Zero *S Climax Booster 3: Ultimate Unite *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Spells *Kronos Neidy *Kronos Quartzment *Kronos Valex *Kronos Vant Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Rangu *Time Scout, Tage Size 2 *Time Observer, Octho Size 3 *Time General, Kronograph *Time General, Ria Hilt *Time General, Teylor Luna Danger World Spells *Kronos Trof Monsters Size 3 *Time General, Tubocas Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Bul Dragon World Spells *Kronos Belio Monsters Size 3 *Time General, Grasshilde *Time General, Serpenti Dungeon World Spells *Kronos Amina Monsters Size 1 *Time Soldier, The Bello Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Time Soldier, Spigar Katana World Spells *Kronos Retrograde *Kronos Royruse *Kronos Syn Epita Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Herite *Time Scout, Omega *Time Scout, Vegas Size 2 *Time Observer, Nautical *Time Soldier, Lucea Size 3 *Time General, Plage Dents Legend World Impacts *Kronos Defeat Monsters Size 1 *Time Guardian, Marlo Magic World Spells *Kronos Bante Arge *Kronos Kronograph *Kronos Syn Blockend Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Kan Size 2 *Time Observer, Piccola Star Dragon World Spells *Kronos Almete *Kronos Power Reserve *Kronos Richt Movement *Kronos Round Shield *Kronos Syn Rishal Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Gally *Time Scout, Val *Time Scout, Zone Size 3 *Time General, Gondroll *Time General, Muller *Time General, Radra Band *Time General, Zeitwelg Other Flags *Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon Spells *Kronos Syn Mobius Impacts *Kronos Syn Finale Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Ruk Size 3 *Deity of Eon, Time Ruler Dragon *Keeper of Time, Time Ruler Dragon *Eon Reigning Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Size 12 *Time Marshall, Bajgraph List of Support Cards Ancient World Spells *Kronos Neidy *Kronos Quartzment *Kronos Valex Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Rangu Size 3 *Time General, Teylor Luna Danger World Spells *Kronos Trof Darkness Dragon World Dragon World Dungeon World Spells *Kronos Amina Hero World Katana World Spells *Kronos Retrograde *Kronos Royruse *Kronos Syn Ebita Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Omega *Time Scout, Vegas Legend World Impacts *Kronos Defeat Magic World Star Dragon World Spells *Kronos Almete *Kronos Richt Movement *Kronos Round Shield *Kronos Syn Rishal Monsters Size 0 *Time Scout, Gally *Time Scout, Val Size 3 *Time General, Zeitwelg Other Flags *Clock - III *Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon *Godclock Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World Category:Star Dragon World